yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 095
Soar! Blackfeather Dragon!! is the ninety-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Featured Duels Crow vs. Bolger :... continued from last episode. '''Crow's turn' Crow sets one card, he then summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (DEF: 1800) and ends his turn. Bolger's turn Bolger summons the Tuner Monster "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip" (ATK: 0), he then activates "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip's" effect, increasing its ATK by 100 for each card on the field, then using its second effect Bolger attacks Crow directly with "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip" (Crow: 2400 Life Points). He then activates "White Warrior - Fog the Treasured Shield"'s effect, destroying Crow's set card; he then ends his turn. Crow's turn Crow summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (ATK: 1800), he then sends both Shura and Mistral to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armed Wing" (ATK: 2300). Crow attacks "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip" with "Blackwing Armed Wing", but Bolger activates "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip's" effect, returning it to his hand when it is attacked. Crow instead attacks "White Warrior - Fog the Treasured Shield", activating "Blackwing Armed Wing's" effect (ATK: 2800), and destroys it (Bolger: 3200 Life Points). He then sets one card and ends his turn, activating Bolger's card "Heaven's Arrow" (Bolger: 2800 Life Points). Bolger's turn Bolger re-summons "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip" (ATK: 0), he then sends "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" and "White Warrior - Snow the Steel Whip" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Blood Mephist", and activates its effect (Crow: 1800 Life Points). He attacks "Blackwing Armed Wing" with "Blood Mephist" (Crow: 1300 Life Points) and ends his turn, activating "Heaven's Arrow" (Crow: 900 Life Points). Crow's turn Crow activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 7 Speed Counters to draw one card. He summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" (DEF: 1500). He sets one card, which activates "Blood Mephist"'s effect (Crow: 600 Life Points), he then ends his turn. Bolger's turn Bolger activates "Blood Mephist's" effect, but Crow activates "Down Burst", Setting Bolger's traps "White Out" and "Heaven's Arrow". He then activates "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse", destroying both of Bolger's traps (Crow: 300 Life Points from "Blood Mephist's" effect). Bolger summons "White Warrior - Sleet" (ATK: 0), then sacrifices it to allow "Blood Mephist" to deal Piercing damage. He attacks "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak", but Crow sends "Blackwing - Jet the Blue Sky" from his hand to negate the attack, he sets one card and then ends his turn. Crow's turn Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1800) using its effect. He then sends "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" to the Graveyard Synchro Summon "Blackfeather Dragon" (ATK: 2800). Bolger activates "Synchro Rivalry", preventing "Blood Mephist" from being destoryed. Crow activates from his spell Speed Spell - Angel Baton, drawing two cards and discarding one from his hand ("Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite"). He sets one card; "Blood Mephist"'s effect activates, but is negated by "Blackfeather Dragon's" effect, adding one Black Feather Counter to it (in the anime, Black Feather Counters only reduce "Blackfeather Dragon's" attack by 300) (ATK: 2500). Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" using its effect; "Blackfeather Dragon"'s ATK is reduced by 400 (ATK: 2100. He sets one card, destroying "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite". "Blood Mephist's" effect activates, but is once again negated by "Blackfeather Dragon's" effect (ATK: 1800). Crow repeats this until "Blackfeather Dragon's" ATK is reduced to 0. He uses "Blackfeather Dragon's" effect, removing all Black Feather Counters from itself, reducing "Blood Mephist's" ATK by 2800 (ATK: 0), Then he attacked Blood Mephist with Blackfeather Dragon(Bolger: 0 Life Points) Crow wins. Trivia *Crow attacks Blood Mephist with Blackfeather Dragon, even though its effect causes Bolger to lose before this anyway. ]]